


Bad Day

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Relations [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of Wheeljack's dalliance with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Direct follow up to Good Day. Written in response to tumblr user's scraplet's prompt: 'You said it was okay to ask for another prompt so Wheeljack/Twins where the Twins find out about him sleeping with Ratchet and get pouty/jealous?'

     “Hold up,” Sunstreaker ordered, just as Wheeljack took the first step towards the rack of movies.

     Wheeljack started to turn around, but Sunstreaker reached out and held him in place. Then the frontliner bent over to tap a spot on Wheeljack’s left outer thigh. “This isn’t Sideswipe’s red.”

     Wheeljack twisted at the waist to see where Sunstreaker was pointing at. While his optics searched for the mark in question, Sideswipe came up next to his twin and squinted at the spot as well.  

     “You sure, bro?” he asked doubtfully. “I mean, red is red.”

     Sunstreaker gave him a withering look but before the golden frontliner could respond with a diatribe about all the various shades of crimson, Wheeljack jerked in remembrance. “Oh! No, Sunstreaker’s right; it’s not your red, Sideswipe.”

     Thinking that was the end of it, Wheeljack started forward again, but never even made it a step. With an irritated rev of his engine, Sunstreaker yanked Wheeljack around just to shove at his chest. “Then whose is it?!”

     Wheeljack blinked in surprise at the angry look on the golden twin’s face. When he looked to Sideswipe for help, all he saw was a badly covered expression of hurt. 

     “It… it’s Ratchet’s,” Wheeljack hesitantly offered. “He came by after you left yesterday and…”

     “And you fragged him?” Sideswipe asked quietly. In the smallest voice Wheeljack had ever heard come out of Sideswipe. It struck Wheeljack to the very core, his lines running cold.  

     “I… uh… yes?” 

     “Seriously?” Sunstreaker demanded, cocking his head to the side in disbelief. 

     “I don’t… I don’t understand what the problem is,” Wheeljack retorted, feeling an unusual inkling of defensive anger. “You’ve said before you thought watching the two of us together would be hot.”

     “Well… yeah! In theory!” Sunstreaker exclaimed. 

     “In theory?! Either it would be or it wouldn’t. And how is that any of your business, anyway? We’re not exclusive, are we?”

     “No! We’re not!” the golden twin snapped. Then he paused, orbital ridges drawn down low as he quickly licked his lips. “Would you want to be?”

     Wheeljack blinked in shock, his spark giving an eager lurch. “What? I… well… would you?”

     Sunstreaker looked equally taken back and exchanged a glance with his brother. 

     “Well, I mean… we don’t like tying ourselves down… And we don’t want to limit you. Mechs like you,” Sideswipe replied. “You have so many options.”

     Wheeljack tilted his head to the side and gave Sideswipe an incredulous look. “But I like  _you_ two.”

     “Like you like Ratchet?” Sunstreaker said snidely. 

     Wheeljack gave a huff of irritation. “Oh, you’re ridiculous, Sunny!” Growling a little, he took two steps forward, retracted his blast mask and grabbed Sunstreaker by the helmfins in order to kiss him thoroughly. 

     Sunstreaker whimpered into the kiss, mouth falling open under the press of Wheeljack’s glossa. A bit surprised at Sunstreaker’s ready submission, Wheeljack allowed the kiss to go on for a little longer than he had intended and when he drew back, both of them were panting a little. 

     “Ratch is my best friend and that’s all he’ll ever be. Interfacing between us has never meant anything other than a way to blow off steam. And I will give that up in a sparkbeat if you want me to,” Wheeljack murmured, staring into Sunstreaker’s stunned face. 

     “But… I want it reciprocated,” Wheeljack added, taking a step back from the golden twin’s enticing heat. “At least for now. Maybe we can experiment in the future if we all agree to it.”

     “Done,” Sideswipe announced after a pause, sidling forward. “But I warn you… you may end up hating us the more time you spend with us. Um. Cuz sometimes we’re a little hard to take. Yeah… so can I get a kiss too?” 

     He nervously bounced on the toes of his pedes like a sparkling, and Wheeljack yanked him forward while his brother looked on. 

     How could Wheeljack ever hate these two adorably ridiculous mechs? 

 

~End


End file.
